


last night i was thinking about you (and it was kind of dirty)

by championadonis



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Look I'm not tagging EVERYONE, M/M, Original Character(s), Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, but most are there, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championadonis/pseuds/championadonis
Summary: perhaps... perhaps they were too hasty in their coupling.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 204





	last night i was thinking about you (and it was kind of dirty)

**Author's Note:**

> look, is this trans than? is this cis than? it's up to u reader!

It’s not often for a man to be pregnant, even among the Gods. Sure, Gods were made in all sorts of ways but pregnancy usually wasn’t on that list.

Not that it hadn't happened before but. Not usually on the list.

* * *

So. His predicament. Perhaps him and Than were too hasty with their coupling but he notices that everything seems… different somehow. Food tastes off and he can stand the sound of liquor anymore. He vomits in the morning (or, whenever some smell makes him gag throughout the day) and he’s constantly tired. Now that Mother is back, he doesn’t go out about as much as before which is a good thing when he goes to complain to her about his symptoms. “Zagreus… how long has this been going on?” She asks, concern heavily lacing her words. “Oh, probably a couple of days? Weeks? You know how hard it is to tell time down here.”

Mother looks at him, looks to his belly and then back to him. A realization lights up her face, surprise and shock and awe, before she sweeps him to her chambers. “My child, I think we need to have a… talk of sorts.”

He doesn’t believe her, of course. How could he, a man, be with child? Him and Than aren’t particularly careful, so to speak. He’s been to the baths dripping seed more times than he’s willing to admit, blush high in his cheeks. 

It’s Than that looks at him with shock and awe next, his face glowing a soft gold and oh. Oh. Zagreus may be a fool but he also knows that Than can sense life and if he’s looking at him like that, then maybe his mother has a point. He unconsciously rests a hand on his belly, already feeling protective of the life he’s apparently growing.

His father on the other hand isn’t so thrilled but Mother calms him, while Zagreus thinks to himself about all the cleaning he’ll need to do to make his chambers child proof, the crib he’ll have to have the house contractor ensemble. There’s always work to be done but now it doesn’t have centuries to be done.

Achilles is surprised but happy and so is Patroclus, claiming that children are wondrous beings, small and sweet. Theseus and Asterius are indifferent, Asterius snorting and congratulating him and Theseus boasting that  _ Fiend! Are you trying to trick me, the Champion of Elysium? _ while he literally stands there, dead stare until Asterius gently tells Theseus in a quiet voice ‘ _ King, I do believe that he's telling the truth’  _ although the moment Theseus grips his spear, a familiar  _ guh-dong  _ sounds about the arena, shushing the crowd and Than appears, fury bleeding from him in waves.

Theseus doesn't admit to it but he relaxes his grip, and still somehow mocking, tells him to name his child after him.

They still couple, after several humiliating talks with the House physician to ensure that they can, Zagreus has his back to Than’s chest while he peppers kisses along his nape. His belly has grown, the slight swell of it looking out of place on his body but nonetheless he’s proud of what his body is making. The sex has always been good, but now it’s sweet, tender almost. His thighs tensing as he forces himself up and down and up again, a steady rhythm as he rides his lover. Than’s thick inside, rubbing up against all the places that make him clench and moan his pleasure. 

There's something heady in the way Than thrusts up into his body, like he's desperate to make sure he really is with child, that they will have a little godling to watch over and care for. He moves faster now, moans increasing in volume as he works. Than moans are bright and wonderful to his ears, his thrusts to meet him also growing faster. When they meet their peaks, Zagreus shudders and clenches down while Than bites his nape and comes, thick and warm.

* * *

“Do you think our babe and Cerberus will be friends?”

“Zagreus, Cerberus loves you and our child will be loved by him as well.”

“....Do you think we'll need fire proof baby clothes?”

That earns him a sigh and silence before Thanatos speaks again.

"Most likely."

* * *

Time passes and with it comes cravings and goes his morning sickness. His mother guesses that he’s about five months along now. A mortal pregnancy is nine months she says and while they aren’t mortal, not by a long shot, his body wants to treat it as one. His newest thing is the divine Olympus cuisine, Mother helping the House cook to prepare dishes that are safe for him and his babe.

He misses the taste of nectar and ambrosia but Zagreus also knows that it's necessary to forgo them, his paranoia making him wary to add something with such power (and possibly too strong of a taste) that might make him vomit. But he is awfully fond of sweets and ‘custard’ is a new favorite.

His room, clean and organized (with the help of his Mother and Nyx) with his old crib in the corner and a baby blanket that his mother and Nyx made together. The floor is covered in soft rugs and toys that his Olympian relatives have sent to welcome a new little god. 

(They decided that for a boy they'd name him Ambrus and a girl would be Cajsa.)

Ares, for all his love of war, sent a dagger enchanted to call either him or Than if need be (a surprisingly considerent gift), Athena, a little owl toy. The rest of the Olympic lot sending gifts that make Zagreus cry. Something that's been happening more often than not. He's been made to cry at the drop of a hat, from Orpheus, from his mother gifting him a memento from his childhood.

…..Thanatos making him come so hard that he shouts.

He's basically an emotional wreckage that craves his husband’s (a new title added to Death Incarnate’s name) cock more often than not.

* * *

His feet are swollen and occasionally Than will give him a massage, his tender soles aching from the added weight he's been carrying. His belly is swollen and covered in marks and he's apparently fit to pop any day now. His mother is excited, constantly asking him how he feels, does it feel like this or that? He tires of it but knows that this is her first grandchild.

It's not until he's in bed, Than rubbing his back that there's pain low in his belly. When he mentions this to Than, the alarmed look is all he gets before he's ushered up and dressed in his loose chiton. Than’s panic in turn makes  _ him  _ panic, the reality that he might be having their child soon making him whimper. 

Which is the wrong thing to do, all things considering. 

As they leave their chambers a couple of things happen. First, which Zagreus understands is a contraction hits him, making him cry out. Second, Than turns around and, in his worry, poofs! out. Third, his mother rushes to his side and immediately shouts for ‘ _ Plan Baby _ ’ to go into effect. Than poofs back, flustered and worried.

* * *

(“ _ Unbeknownst to the Prince of the House, Lord Hades is nervous, for once. The idea that his only child, Zagreus, having his own child anxiety inducing….. _

_ He also did not what to bring his wife's ire unto him had he misspoken against, causing Zagreus to burst into fat tears.”) _

* * *

The House physician is ready for this, seemingly because his mother had a plan. She's stern, almost kicking Than out of the room until Zagreus grips his hand and refuses to let him leave. “I want him here. Please?” So she lets him stay and it takes several hours of pain and tears and blood but they have a little boy in their arms, little face scrunched up and wailing. 

* * *

Ambrus is a fat little thing, arms and legs chubby already. It looks like he's inherited Zagreus’ blood but Than’s golden eyes. He'll be a handsome man when he grows but until then, they'll just cradle him close.

**Author's Note:**

> is it really me if i'm not writing pregger porn? i'm simple, i see a pretty boy with a pretty boyfriend and go "oh, so they need to bang and have a baby? i'm on it"
> 
> im also writing more trans zag but this time he's TOPPING BABEY!!
> 
> oh and btw, i NEVER have a beta.
> 
> feel free to ask abt my nsfw server!


End file.
